


MeowMeow family

by ShipperTrash08



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash08/pseuds/ShipperTrash08
Summary: Beautiful moments during the pregnancy and delivery of Catra. Adora takes good care of Catra, and she's clingy than ever (well, they both are). I'm lousy writing summaries, but the story isn't that bad, I promise.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	MeowMeow family

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Familia MeowMeow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575830) by [uchihartsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihartsy/pseuds/uchihartsy). 



MeowMeow family  
uchihartsy  
Summary:  
Beautiful moments during the pregnancy and delivery of Catra. Adora takes good care of Catra, and she's clingy than ever (well, they both are). I'm lousy writing summaries, but the story isn't that bad, I promise.

Notes:  
It is my first fiction so I appreciate any suggestion or constructive criticism <3

(See the end of the work for more notes.)

Work Text:  
In a second Catra managed to sneak out of the room without Adora noticing. That morning they had their last monthly checkup before their due date, and they were already a little late for the appointment. Adora was still getting ready so Catra thought it would be better to wait for her in the car.

"Where are you, Catra? You already know that you can't go down the stairs alone. "

Adora put on her jacket quickly and left the room. Upon reaching her fiancée, he slipped his left arm behind her back, and entwined his right hand with Catra's.

“I've told you thousands of times that I don't need help, it's only 10 steps! Nothing is going to happen to me. "

Catra placed her free hand on her large belly, then smiled fondly at Adora's concern. It had been that way since the day they found out they were having babies on the way, and while Catra loved to be cared for and pampered, sometimes Adora could go overboard.

"Oh, you'll see that when you're not pregnant, you're going to miss everything I've done for you in these months."

Adora pretended to be hurt and made an indignant expression. Catra when she saw her rolled her eyes and gave her a fleeting kiss on the cheek, making Adora look at her with the usual adoration.

"Sometimes you are so childish ..." Catra exclaimed, feeling warm under Adora's gaze. They had already reached the bottom of the stairs and Adora released her to go open the door of the house.

"No matter how childish I am, I know you are crazy in love with me," Adora stated with a sly smile sideways, and gave him a wink before turning and heading towards her car.

"Yes of course, of course" Catra commented laughing, and when she saw how his fiancée waited for him with the passenger door open, she knew that Adora was very right.

~

"From my observations so far, everything is going according to plan, without complications," Scorpia exclaimed with a reassuring smile.

Scorpia was an obstetrician who had studied at the same university as Catra, and it was a great joy for her to attend to her friend and fiancée during the pregnancy. She had finished giving Catra the last checkup and now the three of them were sitting in the office.

"Dress up adored Adora, there is nothing to worry about ..." Catra whispered with a hint of derision at her side, and slid her tail behind her fiancée's back, wrapping it gently around her waist.

"We are super grateful to you Scorpia, we couldn't have had a better obstetrician" exclaimed Adora happily as she stroked Catra's tail.

“There is no need to thank, I have done it with great pleasure. Besides, Catra has yet to give birth. "

"You're right. That day we will finally know the sex of the babies, I can't wait. " Adora looked at Catra by her side, and Scorpia smiled when she saw how her eyes had the word "love" written in them.

“Adora, I'm hungry…” Catra pouted and tugged at the sleeve of Adora's jacket.

"But almost an hour ago you ate all the ..." Adora did not complete the sentence when she saw Catra change her tender expression to one of "either you feed me now, or I scratch you to consciousness."

"Suddenly I'm hungry too, let's eat!" Adora shot Scorpia a smile and got up quickly. "Do you want to join us, Scorpy?"

"Yes! My shift just ended. Can I call Perfuma to join us? "

"Sure, no problem"

"Perfume? The hippie at Glimmer's party? " Catra asked.

"She doesn't consider herself a hippie, she told me that she just loves everything related to mindfulness, you know, meditating, doing yoga ..." Scorpia explained with a loving expression.

"Like I said, she's hippie, and you seem to like her," Catra exclaimed.

"Than? No, no, not at all ... I think? " Scorpia looked indecisive and Catra started laughing.

"Enough Catra, stop bothering her," Adora warned, and put a hand on Scorpia's shoulder in support. "Although the truth is that I also think you like it ..."

"I can't believe it, am I too obvious?" Scorpia blushed and both Adora and Catra laughed in unison.

~

Adora couldn't believe what she was experiencing. Several minutes had passed since the procedure had begun, and the entire time he stood by Catra's side, holding her hand in show of support.

"You have to keep pushing," Scorpia exclaimed, positioned between her friend's legs. Two more nurses were on the side, watching for whatever happened.

"It's what I've been doing for a damn hour!" Catra yelled, feeling the worst pain of her life. Had not passed for about an hour, but in the state she was in, she felt it was an eternity.

Adora felt helpless seeing Catra's state, so she just squeezed her hand and reached over to kiss her on the forehead. "You are doing very well, Catra, the babies will be very proud to have a mother as strong as you."

Catra could only moan and sob before pushing back with all her might.

“Here it comes! Keep it up, I almost have it. " Excited, Scorpia continued to motivate Catra, while one of the nurses prepared to receive the little miracle.

Almost a minute later, Adora couldn't believe she was holding her first daughter in her arms. It was a mini version of Catra, with the exception that the fur on her little head was as golden as Adora's hair. Delicately, he caressed one of his daughter's blonde ears and she moved in his arms, still crying. She had no words to express how surreal that moment was, and with tears in her eyes, she showed the baby's face to Catra.

"She is as beautiful as you," Catra whispered with a weak smile on her face. She was about to hold the little girl, but the contractions returned with the same intensity as before.

"Here we go again ... Puja!" Scorpia would be repeating those words at least two more times.

Three years later

She watched as the full moon was already rising high in the sky, and she took a deep breath before closing the bedroom window.

The cold night breeze had awakened Adora, but she still felt exhausted from playing so many hours with her family. Even Catra had fallen asleep earlier than usual.

Silently, she returned to bed. She was going to lie down next to Catra, but sticking out of the edge of the sheet, two little brown ears began to move. A few seconds later, the entire sheet seemed to be possessed as it moved everywhere.

Adora couldn't help but laugh at the sight of such a scene, and that caused Catra to slowly open her eyes, one of her ears twitching at the sound.

"Oh, sorry to wake you up, but what I'm seeing is too funny" Adora spoke softly, and sat on the side of the bed. At his words, Catra lowered her gaze and indeed, smiled when she saw the traveling sheet.

Adora could not resist anymore and lifted the sheet, exposing the culprits. Three little bodies were reclining, their limbs prodding playfully. Not caring that they had been caught by their mothers, they were still doing their thing.

Catra and Adora exchanged a knowing look before walking over to the babies and holding them. Being completely lying down, Adora held two little girls in her arms, one blonde and the other brunette, while Catra held another blonde.

“So they weren't sleeping huh? What are they doing pushing each other in the middle of the night? " Adora questioned sweetly, at the same time that she stroked her little girls' ears.

"Kristy started pushing me, mom, I promise I didn't go," exclaimed the little blonde, pointing her finger at her brown sister.

"Lie! I didn't start, it was Alix. " Now both sisters were pointing at each other, and Adora began to laugh.

"And you, Gia, what do you say about it?" Catra asked giving a gentle touch to her little girl's nose, and the blue-eyed woman put on the most innocent and tender expression in the world.

"I thought it was a new game ..."

Catra and Adora laughed in unison and then led their daughters to their respective beds, promising them that the next day they could play as much as they wanted. In a few minutes, the pussycats were sound asleep.

Returning to their bed, now more spacious than before, Catra and Adora leaned back looking at each other, their arms intertwined.

"Have nice dreams, MeowMeow family," Adora whispered playfully, and the push from Catra was already expected that almost bounced her off the bed.

"I can't believe I'm married to ..."

“With such a beautiful, strong, brave girl? You don't have to say it, I know. ”Adora brought her forehead close to Catra's and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"You really leave me speechless ..." Catra whispered feeling a familiar warmth on her cheeks. "You also know that I love you, right?"

"Uhm ... I think I need a lot of kisses to remember it."

Adora smiled again in that way that Catra liked so much.

"You are lucky that I love to remind you"

And it was true. For the rest of her days, Catra would make sure that Adora always remembers her love.

Notes:  
let me know in comments or kudos if you liked the story, and if you want, you can support me in ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/yeseniauchiha  
You can also follow me on my twitter account: https://twitter.com/catraluvly


End file.
